Insight
by LeWritter
Summary: As tragedy strikes , Cameron is forced to take a decision from which there may be no return..


He lost track of time as he stood on the edge of the bed. The only thing he remembers is that after her death , he left the scene. He was unable to be there. Everything about that place reminded him of her. About how he could have prevented all that from happening if he just been more firm. He decided to put his trust in someone , who to achieve his goal , will kill one of the persons that were important to him. How he arrived was erased from his memory. Actually except that scene , all his memory seemed to disappeared.

He was staring at a sketch , situated right in front of him on a tripod. It was a gift from her. While his cold blue eyes were focused on the sketch , he held in his hands a picture. A picture of her , taken in a sunny day , as she was smiling and holding him in her arms. She knew the risks when she decided to go against Stanton Parish but she didn't believe him capable of killing her when the moment came. As he softly ran his index finger along the edges of the picture , Cameron was in a catatonic like state. He didn't seem to notice nothing that was happening around him. The darkness of the room didn't seem to bother him , as the sketch was positioned on a tripod in the middle of the room as the light of a street lamp was right on her. In this state , noise or any other of his senses have disappeared. The force of the storm outside didn't even catch his attention for a bit. With thunders and lightening offering outside a almost terrifying spectacle , due to their intensity , Cameron sat on his bed , in his own home , completely detached from the rest of the world.

For a second he decided to take his eyes off the sketch and set his view on the picture. He admired her in all her beauty. The smile was genuine , her blue eyes were no longer full of sadness and pain. She was happy. Lifting his gaze he sees that the sketch in front of him disappeared and was replaced with a chair in which to his shock , stood himself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man in the chair couldn't be him. He was him. But he seemed real. He seemed as real as he was or the rest of the room. Looking around he desperately tried to find the sketch but it seemed to disappear.

"Trying to find something?" Said the other Cameron from his chair.

"What the hell is this?" Cameron tried to remain calm and not panic.

"It's not a alpha ability." The other Cameron responded , taking Cameron by surprise.

"You can read my mind?" Cameron seemed unable to move and was forced to just sit and watch a project of himself talking and moving freely.

"No." He said getting up from his chair. "Actually I am you." He said with a wide grin on his face , pointing a finger towards Cameron. "But that isn't important. More important is that you have her blood on your hands. It was your fault she is dead." He said pointing his finger towards the picture.

"There was nothing I could do." Cameron tried to defend himself but the other Cameron quickly cut him off.

"There is always something to do. You sent her to her death. The moment you decided to let her go towards the truck you sealed her fate. You killed her." The final accusation was yelled , as the books started to fly from the shelves , creating a disaster in his room.

He tried to move but it was like he was paralyzed , pinned to the side of the bed , unable to move , forced to just watch as a seemingly reflection of himself was accusing him of Dani's death. But soon what his other self was telling started to make sense for him and he broke down in tears.

"Sucks to finally realize you had a hand in her death. You loved her but still you let her go there. Trusting her on the hands of a maniac , who is still out there , while you stay here and…"His other self was interrupted as a soft he soon recognized started to talk.

"It's not your fault." Her soft voice caught his attention , as Dani appeared near his other self. "It was my decision. I knew what I was getting myself in."

"But I could have stopped you." Cameron said through his tears.

" No. It was my call." Dani said reassuring him.

"You could have stopped her." His other self accused him again. The two entities didn't seem to notice each-other presence. They were visible only to Cameron and not to each-other.

"It's not your fault."Dani said.

"It's your fault." His other self screamed.

This struggle finally ended when Cameron , from the edge of his bed , said defeated.

"It was my fault." With those words he was able to move once again and got up from the side of the bed. The tears stopped and his face almost showed no emotion.

"Finally. Some progress." Said his other self , clearly satisfied with the result. " Next step is revenge. Go after the other man responsible for her death. The man she trusted." His other self took a side step and gestured with his hand extended towards a figure sitting behind him. "Stanton Parish." And there he really was. The man who pushed the button , which set off the bomb. Cameron , full of rage , tried to run towards him but Dani grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"If you would go after Stanton Parish there is no way back. You would have to kill his associates and you may also have to go against your friends and my father." Dani said.

Suddenly the room extended in length and in front of Stanton Parish other figured started to appear. He slowly recognized each figure. Those in the front were his associates. Scipio. Kimi. Trisha. But by the end of the row , he recognizes faces too familiar to him. Dr. Rosen. Gary. Nina. Bill. Rachael. All of them stand in his way to kill Stanton Parish.

"What is it going to be?" His other self approached him. "You have the power to decide." And Cameron raised his arm up , aiming a gun towards the row. Surprised by what is happening , Cameron tries to search for Dani but she has disappeared as sudden as she appeared.

"They are in your way. You have two options. Kill him. Or kill yourself." His other self said , slowly taking steps back. "If you think he can do it , then better put a bullet in your head and get it all over with it." With those words his other self left the room through a door and Cameron was left there with a gun and a decision to make.

But Cameron didn't waste anytime in his decision. He didn't hesitated as he pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet started to fly head towards it target. Piercing each person at a time , Cameron made his decision very clear. He decided that he would be driven by revenge and that he would take down Parish and those who are associated with him. The bullet goes through his friends. He knows the consequences of his decision. In his quest against Stanton , at some point , he will have to face his friends. But when the time comes , he will know what to do. As the bullet went through the final person , it went towards Stanton not losing in intensity. The moment it hit its target , he snapped back to reality.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk and holding a picture of Dani in his hands. What just happened was something that his mind designed. It's purpose was to help him decide his next move. And it helped. He had a goal in his mind and nothing was to stand in his way. Not even his friends. He put Dani's picture in his jacket and decided to leave his office. On his way out , he stopped at the door and in one swift move , ripped his name plate of the door. After examining it , he throws it the garbage can before heading walking down the hallway for the last time.


End file.
